themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Palmcorder Yajna
Palmcorder Yajna (originally titled Sacrifice) is the 2nd song on the album We Shall All Be Healed. It first released as an EP, along with the B-sides "Butter Teeth" and "Snakeheads". Lyrics Holt Boulevard Between Garey and White Hooked up with some friends at the Travelodge Set ourselves up for the night Carpenter ants in the dresser Flies in the screen It will be too late by the time we learn What these cryptic symbols mean And I dreamt of a house Haunted by all you tweakers with your hands out And the headstones climbed up the hills And the headstones climbed up the hills Send somebody out for soda Comb through the carpet for clues Reflective tape on our sweatpants Big holes in our shoes Every couple minutes someone says he can't stand it any more Laugh lines on our faces Scale maps of the ocean floor And I dreamt of a camera Pointing out from inside the television And the aperture yawning and blinking And the headstones climbed up the hills If anybody comes to see me Tell 'em they just missed me by a minute If anybody comes in to our room while we're asleep I hope they incinerate everybody in it And I dreamt of a factory Where they manufactured what I needed Using shiny new machines And the headstones climbed up the hills Comments by John Darnielle About this Song * "Those of you who have had the same love/hate/but mostly love relationship with methamphetamine, God love ya." -- 2003-06-06 - Triple Rock Social Club - Minneapolis, MN * "This is a song about how, when sometimes, sometimes you find it necessary to rob the safe in the restaurant where you work. And they, and it's funny, because your friends who, like, have good jobs, say: "What good can come of that?" And here I quote your friends: "They only have about two thousand dollars in there." If you were honest with your friends, you'd say "Look, two thousand dollars will buy me a quarter pound of peanut butter crank, and I'll be going for a good ten days off that, unless I meet up with some friends." Then you may stop to think to yourself, that you're likely to meet up with some friends. New friends! People you didn't really know, until word began to spread in the neighbourhood. "John robbed the safe! And he took all 2k, and he bought a quarter pound! He's in room ten, 253 north broadway, you can't miss it. Faces broadway at an angle across from the colosseum." And so there you are with your new friends, listening to king diamond as you do, high for three days and beginning to talk nonsense, and you may think to yourself "I wish I had a song to sing." You may only hold this thought for a second or so, but I heard you, when you thought that, and that's why I wrote you this song." -- 2008-03-01 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2002-10-10 - ICA - London, England *2002-10-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2002-11-01 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2002-11-08 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2002-11-13 - Opolis - Norman, OK *2002-12-07 - Amstel Festival - Amsterdam, The Netherlands *2003-02-05 - Hanbury Ballroom - Brighton, England *2003-02-06 - Spitz - London, England *2003-04-04 - Macrock Festival - Court Square Theatre - Harrisonburg, VA *2003-04-08 - Beta Bar - Tallahassee, FL *2003-06-06 - Triple Rock Social Club - Minneapolis, MN *2003-06-27 - Mains D'oeuvres, Mofo Festival - Paris, France *2003-07-02 - The Guinguette Pirate - Paris, France *2003-08-23 - Breadstretchers - Springfield, IL *2003-11-11 - Kimmel Center - New York University - New York, NY *2004-02-11 - Mills College Chapel - Oakland, CA *2004-02-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2004-02-20 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2004-02-26 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2004-03-03 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2004-03-25 - Cafe de la Danse - Paris, France *2004-03-29 - Mains D'Oeuvres - Paris, France *2004-03-31 - ICA - London, England *2004-08-20 - Durham Music Festival - Durham Armory - Durham, NC *2004-10-04 - Magic Stick - Detroit, MI *2004-10-08 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2004-10-11 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2004-10-12 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2004-10-15 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2004-10-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2005-03-04 - Gate City Noise - Greensboro, NC *2005-03-23 - Emo's - Austin, TX *2005-03-25 - Rubber Gloves - Denton, TX *2005-04-28 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2005-05-02 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2005-05-04 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2005-10-14 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2005-10-17 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, Ontario *2005-10-21 - The Andy Warhol Museum - Pittsburgh, PA *2006-12-31 - Falls Festival - Lorne, Australia *2007-01-06 - Century Theatre - Sydney, Australia *2007-01-07 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2007-03-01 - Neumo's - Seattle, WA *2007-03-03 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-07 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-08 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-04-04 - Woody West @ Pusterviksbaren - Gothenburg, Sweden *2007-05-11 - Sound Fix - Brooklyn, NY *2007-10-02 - Studio B - Brooklyn, NY *2007-11-02 - Gardner Lounge - Grinnell, IA *2007-11-03 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NE *2007-11-11 - Randy Bacon Studio & Gallery - Springfield, MO *2007-11-29 - NYU Kimmel Center - New York, NY *2008-02-23 - Neumo's - Seattle, WA *2008-02-25 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2008-03-01 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-04 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-03-18 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2008-03-22 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2008-09-14 - End of the Road Festival - Dorset, England *2008-10-15 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NE *2008-10-18 - In the Venue - Salt Lake City, UT *2008-10-20 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2008-10-21 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2008-10-23 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-10-25 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-10-31 - The Foundation - Lubbock, TX *2008-11-07 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2008-11-08 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2008-11-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2008-12-10 - Billboard - Melbourne, Australia *2008-12-14 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2009-03-20 - Attucks Theatre - Norfolk, VA *2009-09-18 - Ithaca College - Ithaca, NY *2009-11-15 - Henry Fonda Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2009-11-28 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2010-04-09 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2010-04-16 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2010-05-30 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2010-05-31 - Sasquatch Music Festival - George, WA *2010-06-07 - Macewan Hall - Calgery, Alberta *2010-06-08 - Edmonton Event Centre - Edmonton, Alberta *2010-06-15 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2010-08-28 - Music for Fences - Durham Central Park - Durham, NC *2010-09-04 - FYF Fest - Los Angeles State Historic Park - Los Angeles, CA *2010-10-05 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2010-10-08 - Austin City Limits Festival - Austin, TX *2010-12-17 - Brome for the Holidays - King's Barcade - Raleigh, NC *2011-03-24 - The National - Richmond, VA *2011-03-28 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-04-03 - The Opera House - Toronto, Ontario *2011-04-05 - The Vic Theatre - Chicago, IL *2011-04-06 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2011-04-07 - Variety Playhouse - Atlanta, GA *2011-04-08 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2011-04-10 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2011-04-11 - Wexner Center - Columbus, OH *2011-04-14 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2011-04-15 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2011-05-22 - Whelan's - Dublin, Ireland *2011-06-14 - The Varsity Theater - Minneapolis, MN *2011-06-16 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2011-06-17 - The Biltmore Cabaret - Vancouver, British Columbia *2011-06-18 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2011-06-20 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2011-07-27 - Artpark - Lewiston, NY *2011-07-29 - The Shelburne Museum - Shelburne, VT *2011-08-02 - House of Blues - Cleveland, OH *2011-08-05 - Lollapalooza - Grand Park - Chicago, IL *2011-12-16 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2012-01-19 - Antone's - Austin, TX *2012-01-31 - Visulite Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2012-02-02 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2012-05-09 - The Toff in Town - Melbourne, Australia *2012-05-10 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2012-07-28 - Antiwarpt Festival - St. Petersburg, FL *2012-10-11 - Theater of Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2012-10-13 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2012-10-16 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2012-10-24 - The Varsity Theater - Minneapolis, MN *2012-12-08 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2012-12-16 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2012-12-17 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2013-10-16 - La Gaite Lyrique - Paris, France *2014-01-19 - Rock for Roe at the Pinhook - Durham, NC *2015-04-11 - City Winery - New York, NY Category:We Shall All Be Healed songs Category:Palmcorder Yajna songs